


To be part of your story

by Lynxydynx



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innaccurate medical procedures, Innaccurate medicine, Most Canon characters make an appearance, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxydynx/pseuds/Lynxydynx
Summary: Reader is a 16 year old living a quiet comfortable when after a strange day she is swallowed up by a strange void and wakes up a new born in ste story of Naruto she had read when she was younger.Now she has to decide wether to let the story unfold as she read it in her world or intervene with the hope of making the future better for the characters she loved so dearly in her younger days.This is my first work so please don't hold back the criticism as I need to be humbled
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed
Kudos: 3





	1. A new beginning

Life and meaning is something you would never be able to connect. it baffled you, that others put such priority on finding their own path, a meaning to a random world, a pattern in a place where there’s nothing but survival. It didn’t make sense to you. You had always just accepted that there’s no meaning to life, there’s no ultimate path, no right or wrong way to live. In the end, there’s just life and the absence of life. So when the question about your dreams and goals came up in conversation you always found yourself a bit uncomfortable in your seat. You simply didn’t have any, no expectations on what life was supposed to look like or be like, no grand dreams about getting rich or famous or changing the world. You just existed and adapted to the challenges that faced you. You were good at math and science so that’s what you ‘liked’ to do, that’s what you put your energy into when looking into school. When people heard that they just assumed you wanted to become a scientist that would find the next cure to cancer or explore the depths of deep space, but that wasn’t it. Doctor, engineer, mathematician, or teacher, you didn’t care which one you might end up as long as you earned a living wage. 

“isn't that kinda sad” your friends would ask with a cautious tone, as if the insinuation that your choice was wrong was offensive, something you had found others surely thought.

  
“you’ll find your dream one day” your parents hummed with the comforting tone of superiority only parents could pull off.

They were both dreamers who had gotten everything they wanted in life, its natural that they expect their child to be the same.  
But you’re not like them. You don’t need to shoot for the skies, you don’t care about being the best or reaching the furthest. You don’t need any of that to be happy, but they certainly seemed to think you do for them to be happy. So fine, whatever, you decided to tell them you wanted to become a teacher, what does that mean? An elite academic professor at a high end college or a humble kindergarten teacher? They didn’t need to know, all they needed to know was that you had some kind of purpose and suddenly they stopped caring, you became, normal in their eyes, good enough for them, despite the fact that you hadn’t changed your mindset about life at all you found comfort that they were happier this way, and that made lying to them feel a little more justified.

  
That being said, all your philosophies out on the table for anyone to see and judge, you were about to have those believes stretched to their limits

  
It all began one morning, the night before you had foolishly stayed awake until at least 4am just chilling on your phone without a care, loosing time to the wonders of the internet. Yet the same morning when the alarm rang you felt completely at ease, there was no sleepy static in your head, no blurry sight, not even a yawn hiding behind your tongue. Now you certainly didn’t feel energized, but that was to be expected after two hours of sleep, you just couldn’t understand why you felt so rested at all. In the end you brushed it off as the symptoms of sleep deprivation or that you just had one hell of a rem nap, and just got ready for the day ahead at school before heading out.

  
Looking back you should have realize the hints to it being an abnormal day, you would have thought more than twice about the kid standing motionless in the park as all the other kids played around them, you'd second guess the traffic lights suddenly going into grey scale, you would have noticed how the stray cat that swirled around your legs had striking white eyes that cats normally didn’t have. But you had no reason to doubt it back then, there was nothing that foretold you that any of these were warnings that something was going to happen, to you they were just strange occurrences in an otherwise normal day.

When you got to school the oddities continued, it was never anything immediate noticeable, just small things that in hindsight should have tipped you off, someone reading the same page of a book for thirty minutes straight, people walking into you like they hadn't seen you at all and acting shocked when you collide. Someone tappid their own on the table without making a sound. But even this didn’t face you much, you had noted that the day had been filled of people somehow forgetting your presence but still you found no reason too see this as an ill-boding sign, it was just annoying.

The Classes themselves where thankfully mostly uneventful, you joked with your friends, got into some discussions with the teachers, realized you had forgotten to do an assignment during the weekend and ended up having to postpone the deadline with the teacher, normal stuff that happened every week. A stray bug did get into the class and you had to carry it out seeing as everyone else couldn't for the life of them see it even when you pointed at it darting across the white board right under your teachers pen but otherwise it was just a normal biology class. 

Lunch was quite peaceful as well, not as normal as classes as one of your friends dropped their tray seemingly out of nowhere and you somehow didn't notice at all despite his glass having shattered against the floor, you also had to fetch a lunch-lady to ask where you should throw away the shattered glass only to be told that the lady had already fixed that when you finally found her, but that’s it.

Now after classes, that’s when things really got weird. Two more kids walked right into you without a second glance and just kept walking afterwards acting more like they had tripped on nothing than having stumbled into you, a teacher had you watch over a tablet for a few minutes and the screen turned to static that if you looked close enough you could almost see silhouettes of people in the mess. A few more minutes more waiting for this teacher to come back and you felt like no one could see you at all, when the teacher did come back they had completely forgotten that they left you in charge and seemed unaware they had ever even talked to you that day, and finally as the end of the whole depressing day of being ignored and over looked you were for some damn reason asked to go down the stairs in the library to help the janitor with the electric cabinet despite your persistent reminders that you, a young student, wouldn’t be able to solve a problem that she, an adult professional in that area couldn’t. Yet there you were, standing abandoned in the library, holding a screwdriver cause you had no idea what you were doing but damnit if you weren’t going to at least look like you’ve tried.

“Hello???” you called out into the dark library, your voice echoing ominously across the walls, something it shouldn’t be able to do with all the books around.

  
There was no reply. You walked up to the double doors leading into the library and reached for the handle, but it wouldn’t budge, it wouldn’t even wiggle. You put more strength into your hold but the handle was stuck.

  
“Hello??” you asked again  
You voice boomed back into your face ten times as loud as the sound bounced off the door, and you shuffled backwards in shock and held your sore ears. Your voice kept bouncing around loudly, as if you were deep on a cave without an exit, your screwdrivers fell from your hand and onto the floor but you didn’t notice. It hadn’t made a sound.  
A jarring shill went down your spine, the thought finally striking you that something was very off, the library, this entire day, everything had felt rather…. Fake. Your voice still echoed softly around you, spitting your words back into your face. And no matter how long it echoed, how softly it started to quiet down, you could still hear it around you. 

  
Suddenly very aware of everything around you you backed up, pulling out a chair from a table and sitting down, were you having a panic attack? This itchy feeling within you, this new restlessness as you watched your surroundings but felt so distant from it, this icy chill. It all sounded like what a panic attack should be. You weren’t really in a panic, but you think the phrase panic attack is broader than the literal words. Mindlessly you started tapping against the table, a simple reflex you did when you were nervous, and found that there was no sound to your tapping, the click of your nails against the wood didn’t appear, all you could hear was still the insistent echoing of your own voice. Curiously, you tapped harder, and harder, and harder, but still no sound. You stood up, the epoxy taste of panic now teasing your stomach, and pulled out your chair violently and it slid across the floor and fell just as silently as the tapping.

  
“what the fuck is going on??” your voice was meek and scared, and the words Joined the echo around you, startling you as you hadn’t even expected yourself to make a sound.  
Something really was wrong, had you gone deaf??? It didn’t feel like you had, but then again you wouldn’t know how that felt. But something inside you screamed at you that deafness wasn’t it, it was something much worse. Had you gone insane then? Did the stress of school finally take you and this is really the panic attack you thought it was??? No, no no no no no, it’s all wrong, it’s nothing you’ve ever heard of, it didn’t feel like anything you’ve ever felt before. The lack of sound, it wasn’t actual lack of sound, it was more like you had gone to a place where the soundwaves couldn’t reach. The greatness that was slowly swallowing the library shelves wasn’t a trick of your eye but the distance between you and the library getting greater and greater.

  
Thoroughly scared at this point you backed away from the table, scurrying towards the middle of the room as if surrounded by thousands of invisible people. A part of you wanted to hide in a corner, the animalistic part of you wanted to have walls around you and be protected, but you couldn’t trust the walls, not whilst their colours kept dulling. Closer and closer the greatness came, and just behind it the outlining of doors shelves and tables started to blend into a black abyss crawling itself near. You couldn’t move, every inch of your mind screamed at you to move but you couldn’t, you just stared the end in the eye as it drew nearer and nearer. The grey now licked at your feet, you desperately wanted to kick at it but a numbness started to spread it way from your toes up your legs. Your throat tightened in a silent scream, and your breath came out in small little Huff’s of panic. You couldn’t feel your legs, your entire body is grey, the black void is coming closer.

  
This was it wasn’t it, this was the end, this was hell coming for you. There’s no light at the end of the tunnel, there’s no voice of God reaching out to you, there’s only the loss of everything worldly and the black abyss swallowing you whole. You gasped for your breath, the black crept up your feet, and then all in a second it was over.  
The black void had taken you in.  
And now all you could see was darkness  
this was death... A lifeless abyss of nothing but your own thoughts, your literally hell. You didn't feel like you were floating, but your weren't on something solid either, you were just... There. Conscious in your subconscious, a thought within the nothingness. Something joined you in the void, warmth and light. Like a welcome home hug after a long day, it took you in fully, flying around you in a sea of glittering yellows and reds, and one by one your started to regain consciousness of your limbs. What ever this golden warmth was you decided to like it so far. Your Feet suddenly touched something solid and gravity punched you in the gut all at once. It took a lot of wild gesticulating and fumbling around to get steady on your feet. As quickly as it came the orange glow disappeared, with out a sound it just exiited existence like it had never been there, a numb feeling of vary content filled the space it left behind, But more important than the lack of light was the fact that your entire surroundings had changed.

  
It was eerily quiet room with no end, a low rumble coming from somewhere distant and all around. The floor was stone, but it felt almost nonexistent under your feet, it was strange, like you were walking on solid mist. In front of you was a podium, with three vases on it, one whole, the second severely cracked, and the third with a shattered hole in its side. What was this place? An empty storage room for two broken and a whole vase? You knew you were supposed to be scared, but you weren't, you were calmer than you've been for ages, none of it made any sense. You approached the vases hesitantly, there was no rush afterall. The first one was a lovely baby pink one with a Japanese like flower petal pattern on it, the liquid inside smelled sweet like tea, and a few petals bobbed on the pink surface. it felt warm to the touch, but also cold? A starter mix between the two where it sent both cold shivers up your arm as well as well as made your soul hum happily like a sweet and sour candy, you pulled away your hand as if the vase had stung, something was so very wrong. But it was in your nature as a human to be curious, so you continued to the next. An orange one, that looked handmade by a child, q crack shot through the entire thing, and around its center was a messy swirl, dripping like they had used to much paint when making it. Inside it was a glowing liquid swirling like someone has pulled a cork out from the bottom, but it didn't seem to have an end. It was warm, so awfully warm, burning stinging to the touch, it was as if all your bones were boiling inside you the moment your fingertip grazed its side. Yet you couldn't take your hand back, it was as if the vase was in pain, as if it was screaming for help, and the thought of leaving it alone hurt your very core. But it's a vase, they can't feel pain, you let go with a deep frown, it was like a fate string was pulled at when you walked away, trying to get you to come back, but you wouldn't. Now the third one, it was beautiful, matte black with only a few glossy scratches here and there, you could have sworn you had seen that scratched in pattern before, but you couldn't remember where for the life of you. Like with the two before it you placed your palm on its side. And it was cold, it felt.... Empty? It was freezing to the touch and it hurt to hold on, but unlike the orange one this one was actively pushing you away, it was cut off.

  
This was so messed up, where were you?? What are these vases?? Why do they feel so real? Was this a dream?

  
You never got an answer, as the gaping hole in the third ones side suddenly erupted out a black ink like liquid that was quickly swallowing the room in its darkness, you tries to move but couldn't. The tarr had a grasp of your ankles as was keeping you to the ground, pulling at your clothes and limbs. It was cold, so very cold. A freezing fear filled you as you tugged Desperately on the grip it had on you but to no vain, no matter how much you pulled the black water kept rising and rising, it was at your knees, then your hip, your chest, your chin, and with a last gulping breath it rose above your head.  
It was cold, So so cold, and so dark, no matter how much you looked you couldn't see the surface anymore, and you kept sinking further and further. Hopelessly you let our your breath under the pressure of the ink, and it filled your lungs as quickly as it had filled the empty void you were in.   
And like that you were back where you began, in a black abyss where nothing existed except your own thoughts, now with the added feature of always feeling like your free falling. God how annoying it was, couldn't death just give you one god damn moments of peace?

  
You had no idea for how long you were calling, it could have been seconds or it could have been years. It didn’t matter, nothing about this mattered, all that you knew is that your feelings had returned, your real one, the ones that told you that this was terribly wrong and that you are dead and that’s not a good thing. You wanted to scream but couldn’t, why couldn’t you??? You tried to move, but it was like your arms had gained a thousand kgs, and… were you gaining speed? It sure felt like it as butterflies bloomed in your stomach and spread through out your body your legs your arms and all the way to your finger tips till everything felt like when your hands that's fallen asleep is woken up again. Then all at once the feeling was ripped from you and a force punched your senses back in place as if reality had snapped back into your body after taking a joy ride in the void. 

For a few seconds you just breathed, everything felt so heady and muddled, voices around you sounded so far away and you couldn't point out a single word spoken it was all just gibberish, with great effort you finally managed to open your eyes and found a huge head staring back at you with worried eyes through the blurr in your vision, and just after that your eyes closed again despite you struggling to keep them open and you fell asleep without much of a fight.


	2. Whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts to adjust to her new life and struggles with learning a new language and moving around in a 8 month old body  
> Luckily her brand new parents are here to help her get around and make some new friends

You wobbled helplessly beside your new mom, holding onto her hand for dear life as you struggled to get one foot In front of the other.It had been eight months since you first entered this new world. The only way you knew is that the people who were your parents in this world had turned the calendar eight times, it was your only way of measuring time right now as you couldn’t understand the language at all. It sounded familiar like something you had heard before but you couldn't place it and even trying felt like a waste of effort. Instead you tried to learn it, eight months of being carried around and babied was 8 months to much but you had no way of communicating this to these new parents of yours. With walking you had had much more success, you had steadily improved from when you had first started but you were still far from graceful. Far ahead of anyone else your supposed age of course, no 8 month old should be walking at all, but you were used to walking being the easy part of your day, you were used to it being easy, you were used to being able to get h things and go to things by yourself, and damnit after 8 months of trying you’ve finally built up enough ankle strength to support your pudgy bod and you were going to use it. People around you were often awestruck by your independence and early development, something that in all honesty felt really strange. People squeezing your cheeks and cooing at you, clapping and cheering when you walked over to them, praised you to the heavens when you shook their hand. They acted as if everyone thing you did was revolutionary, which you suppose it was in a way, you would certainly be surprised if such a young child could do the things you could, but you weren’t this young mentally! And it was all so embarrassing, being treated like a child was considered an insult at your age for God’s sake, these new parents even insisted on buying you absolutely ridiculous clothes even though you grew out of them within a week. (Y/n) now sporting the latest trend, a frilly pink dress with a bunny pocket and a matching bright pink bucket hat, truly the fashionista of her time. You stumbled in your step and your new mother were quick to catch you by your arm, cooing in worry in this new language you were steadily learning

“watch out dearie are you sure you don’t want mommy to carry you???”

Well, you understood part of that. You think one of those words were mom but you couldn’t quite tell yet. You hadn’t yet figured out how to navigate the tongue in your mouth to copy the words she spoke so you had to reply in what you thought was confident noises, a few blehs and a bwah and your new mother smiled down at you, as concerned as she always looked.

That’s another thing you had learned, your new parents in this world were nothing like the ones back home. Back home your mother was successful journalist and your father was in the military, both of them enthusiastic and passionate people who would push you to do your best at everything. These new ones were complete opposite, soft spoken, frightened that you were going to hurt yourself on every single thing, when you first started trying to stand at 4 months they nearly had a heart attack, your new father hadn’t let you leave his arms for weeks after that.

Still holding onto your new mother’s hand the two of you got to a large park, full of people and families all sitting together. And that’s when it clicked why you were in this eyesore of an outfit, it was the time of the year when cherry trees were in bloom. Everywhere thousands of pink little flakes daintily fell to the ground, and it was like walking through an anime opening. You couldn’t remember what the name for this holiday was for the life of you, but you know you had heard of it before, and despite your current predicament you couldn’t stop the flurry of happiness bursting out of you.

Your new mother smiles at you lovingly as she saw your sudden interest, and giggled as you tugged on her hand to hurry up, looking up at her with a urgency she didnt see in you often.

The two of you walked through the road lined with trees, you bending down to pick up a few petals along the way, the prettiest ones of course, so you could give them to your new dad. At the time it didn’t strike you as childish but looking back you can definitely see how in that moment you truly retracted back into the age your body was. Your new mother grew tired of the slow pace you and set and picked you up, ignoring your reluctant Yelp, and carried you up a steep hill towards a group of people all huddled together, talking, laughing, enjoying each other’s presence. Trying to gurgle out a greeting you noticed your new father was one of them, and reached your hand out towards him trying to wave. Your new mother took this as a sign you wanted to change arms and gingerly placed you in his lap, your new father seemingly ecstatic as he adjusted his position so you could sit more comfortably. Really these new guys were so cheesy it was almost cute. Which isn’t really something you hadn’t ev expected to think about your parents,well your real Parents that is. But this new world played by new rules you suppose.

Around you you noticed some more familiar faces, particularly one woman who you had seen around your new house quite a few times. One with strange markings on her cheeks and insane hair. She was quite fun to have around, a bit loud and her dog kinda intimidated you considering it was twice the size of a normal Big dog and you are currently a baby so make that 100x bigger than a regular dog for you, but fun. Tsume you think her name was??

“Aaah and here’s the little miracle girl!!!”

She hollered, picking up your Hat to mess with your hair, your new father scoffing at her brashness as he quickly grabbed the hat and out it back onto you

“She needs that so she doesn’t get heatstroke” he grumbled as he fixed the garment on your head, taming a few stray locks from the lady’s violent affection “just cause you don’t care about your boy’s skin doesn’t mean we don’t”

The woman huffed in offense, showing off an impressive row of teeth that in no way looked human “don’t care??” she spat “With how you’re babying her she’ll never get tough skin, the girls already walking for the lords sake she’s obviously made for something great”

You felt very out of place watching them speak enthusiastically and only being able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation depsite trying your hardest.

“Whaddya say darling, wanna hang with auntie for a while??”

You gave her a nod though you didn’t know what she had said, she liked to throw you into the air and that in all honesty was incredibly fun, and there’s nothing that can replicate the same feeling in adulthood except maybe rollercoaster but how often do you go there? No you had to cherish and remember that feeling now so whatever she said you were willing to agree on for the chance of that thrill.

The woman Hollered gleefully “clever girl~ c'mere”

Your new father had only just lifted you off his lap before you were yanked away into Tsumes arms, your new father scolding the woman as you held back a giggle from the butterflies in your stomach. You tried to gurgle something coherent out but your tongue still felt clumsy so it all turned into babbling. And strangely something babbled back.

You finally noticed the young child sitting alongside you in the woman’s lap, watching you with a curious expression and a drop of drool down his chin. He’s cute and tiny,well- he’s your size. You recall seeing him before at a meeting just like this where a bunch of parents get together for the sole reason to have their kids mingle, learn social behaviours with humans their age or something, but he’s grown a little now, finally has a little hair on his head.

Now you weren’t an admant baby lover, one of your friends had his future kids all planned out from Their name to where he would buy their clothes, another would make the entire friend group stop everytime it went by a stroller. You never had that enthusiasm, you found babies on airplanes annoying and online baby pics didn’t make you look twice. But this was something else, this was more personal it was your… well you didn’t know if you could call Tsume a friend as she saw you as a baby, but you liked her and so you liked her son, you found him cute cause he was hers. Or maybe it was just cause this was the first baby that didn’t cry as soon as you got close to iti..

You answered the other kid with continuous babbling, throwing trying to learnt eh new language into the wind and just going straight for the English you’re used to, though that too mostly came out as blerhs and bwahs. He in turn responded with the same gibberish language, looking happy to have someone speak his language it seems.

You looked at Tsume with an expectant look in your eyes, proud that you had made him react- and she grinned down at you with an enthusiasm you couldn’t match even if you tried.

“look its your friend” she cooed, bouncing the both of you on her knee, the butterflies in your gut reignited making you giggle alongside the other toddler.

Your new parents watched you both with a loving expression, and you got to stay in tsumes lap playing with the other kid up until everyone started to pack up the lunch they all brought and your dad lifted you up to get you out of the way. He actually ended up having to lift the other child up aswell as the boy seems to have taken quite the liking to you and whined when you were taken away- now both sitting in your dad’s arms you were mindlessly running a hand through the young babes ghost hair and just listening in to the conversation around.

“She really Is something isn’t she A-chan” Tsume muse, sending glances towards you and her kid “so mature for her age, she’d make a fine fighter if you let her be”

Your mother looked disgusted by the very notion “absolutely out of the question! It’s far to dangerous of a job for a little girl like her” she scoffed whilst pouring what you believed to be yes into Tsumes cup “ive already got enough sleepless nights worrying about you when you’re out on missions, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to her”

Tsume laughed merrily, mentioned something about stealing you from your new mother like a witch and making you into a ninja, and your mother slapped her on the arm scoldingly before changing the subject. Now you couldn’t Understand most of it, but you did understand that your mother absolutely didn’t want you to be what Tsume was- whatever that was- you still had no idea what this new world was, the new language making it hard to figure out what this place was called at all, but you had noticed that large parts around your area were suspiciously new, there was this clear cut between old homes and older ones, some even cutting through the building itself, like they had to replace that area all at once, as if it had been destroyed by something- so you wouldn’t be surprised if Tsume was some kind of ultimate fighter, like in a gang or something that fights a lot, her scars would definitely fit the bill. Luckily for your new mother you had never been the fighter type- more of a stay out of trouble and get the teachers type, so there wasn’t much of a chance you were going to follow Tsume’s path no matter how noble her cause could be, you had never been one to fight either after all, it was just a waste of energy.

“Kiba is really enamored with her isn’t he?” Tsume cut through your inner monologue to note.

You looked back to your new friend and as she said he seems to like you, falling asleep as you keep petting his head- but that wasn’t what caught your attention, it was a single word that stuck out to you that you immediately caught onto and couldn’t quite place why.

“Kiba”

Everything went silent for a second, at least around your blanket, and you worried that something bad was going on- was the void coming back for you? But before you could panic the adults around you started to chatter excitedly.

“Did she just say her first word?” your new mother marveled, And turned around to stare at you in wonder.

“It- it wasnt- what” your new fathers eyes jumped between you and your bud.

That bud in question having woken up by the noise and was looking at your with droopy eyes like he was waiting for something.

Oh! It clicked in your head. You must have said his name out loud.

Seeing the adults surprised faces you tried to clarify things by pointing at the other child and speaking as clear as you could with your clumsy mouth “Kiba!”

There was another moment of silence as it really sank in that you had said his name.

“Hah! She did! Good girl (Y/n)!” Tsume hollered as she was being pushed down by your mother racing to hold you.

The exchange from your new father’s arms to your new mother’s was somewhat clumsy and rushed but you found yourself helpless to do anything about it with your toddler body.

“Can you say it again baby? Who’s your friend? Who’s that” your new mother asks with an excited tone and pointed to Kiba who was still in the midst of waking up.

“Kiba” you said once more once you had deciphered the charades in your mind, the word getting easier and easier to say everytime

“What else can you say??” your new father urged, handing over the groggy Kiba to his mother who had joined the semicircle of adults around you “can you say papa? Paa paa” he drawled out the sounds of the vowels to help you understand.

Now you were still only getting about half of what everyone was saying- but Papa is a universal word for dad so you did understand what they wanted you to do- “bw- aaa- bwaaa bwhaa?” you sounded out unsuccessfully “blrrrg bh- Baah ba! Baba?” best you could do for now, you met your father’s eyes to see his reaction.

It was? Shock? Some disappointment maybe? Well that sucks you really tried-

“HAH! like the old lady you are” Tsume roared clapping your new father in the back harsh enough to make him choke

Whatever she said must have been really funny as the adults all started to chuckle at your father’s expense. You frowned, it didn’t feel great to have them all laughing at your genuine attempt to do what they asked you to do, but you couldn’t say anything- you couldn’t do anything, you were just a baby. All you could do was frown and let them all laugh they energy out.

The picnic continued into the evening, the lunch was finished quickly by the five of you and the rest of the time was spent listening to the adults talk about life, kiba had decided it was Nap time somewhere around noon and had been sleeping ever since, you yourself starting to feel the drowsiness of a baby get through your mental walls. It was very frustrating to have such little control over your body, you cried much easier and your bowels just decide when it’s potty time to your ever growing embarrassment, and the sudden sleepiness that just hits you out of nowhere knocks you out far to euick for comfort leaving you with little choice than to just hand your self over to this world’s parents and trust you will wake up safe. Your new father took you into his arms after the third time your head had nodded down and you easily fell asleep to the rhythmic drumming of his heart and the gentle swaying of his breaths.

You were loosely aware that you were dreaming as you stepped into your old room back in your real home, the paintings and school projects in the walls never stayed in once place, the writing wasn’t coherent at all and kept changing when you looked back, but the feeling of being home overwhelmed that small sense of something being wrong. Your mother was out on a balcony attached to your room, one that wasn’t there in real life but in dream land you somehow felt it was natural it existed, and you listened to her as she sung some non specific song to the birds outside, you walked out to her but she had turned into your father, still dressed in your mother’s clothes, and he opened his arms to let you run into a warm hug. Then just as the smell of cinnamon rolls from the kitchen caught your attention you woke up.

You blinked a few times before it really hit you that you were back in the awake world, you tried to call your mom’s name before reality came back and held your small hand out reaching for her blurry silhouette still lingering in your sight before your vision cleared and you notice the strange chubbiness of your hand and finally your brain caught up and you remembered your new reality.

It was a dream, you weren’t home, you were being carried by your new father down some road, your actual father wasn’t there to hug you, your real mother hadn’t sung you a lullaby, no you were still stuck in this world where nothing made sense and you were for some reason a baby. Your parents, your friends. A clump formed in your throat as all the thoughts you had been pushing away during the days came rushing in all at once, it’s been 8 months since you last saw them, their faces had started to blurry in your memories, you couldn’t recall their voices as well. Your tiny hand looked weird on your arm, it wasn’t you, you tightened your grip and tried to wish your ugly hand away. It ached, it ached like someone took a fistfull of your heart and twisted it, cuddling with your cousin’s on Christmas In front of a fire, dancing with you grandpa at his birthday, listening to your friend list of the names of his future kids, you missed it so much- why did it have to come all at once, is it cause you’re too tired to repress these feelings? This helplessness of your body and mind, not being able to talk to people or even open a jar on your own, being cared for by someone who isn’t your parents, it was all to much. You couldn’t hold it back and you were so so tired, the dream had poked to many wounds to push it back down. Tears started to trickle down your chubby cheeks as you recalled your real parents caring for you when you were young, going to the zoo and having a lemur stand on your head frightening you, your mother drying your tears and cheering you up by acting as if she was going to take the lemur itself to court, and your father off getting pick me up sweets. You wanted it back, you wanted them back.

“Oh (Y/n)-chan is awake..m oh dear she’s crying she’s so tired” your new mother cooed peeking over your new father’s shoulder, and it broke yet another dam inside of you making you gurgle out louder wails, you had no control over it it was all just so overwhelming and the natural control of your emotions you had grown was all gone after being reborn into this stupid small body that wouldn’t stop growing for a moment so you could catch up to it.

Your new father tried to bounce you but it only made you feel sick, he handed you off to your new mother who tried to give you a pacifier but nothing worked, this hurt in your heart, this longing for someone that’s to far away to get to couldn’t be soothed by a toy, you couldn’t help it your stupid baby hormones made it impossible to stop the waterworks once they were in motion, no matter what you tried you kept thinking about everything you had lost, everything you had forced yourself to ignore in favour for every other fucked up thing that’s been going on. The stress of not understanding the world around you the frustration the anger all built up and could only be released in tantrums like these.

“Here let me take her, I’m used to fussy kids” Tsume chuckled as she watched your new parents panic over their daughters first public breakdown “hey hey (Y/n)-chan that’s no way to be” the tough woman chuckled and bounced you slightly as you drooled and choked on her collar “c’mere, look, up at the big hill- do you see the faces carved into it?”

Faces? You squinted through your blurry eyes, blinking out a few thick tears to see better, and finally you got enough clearness to see what she was talking about. Four faces carved into a mountain side. You stop crying all together, it’s like you’ve forgotten to be sad all together because something much more important came up as you realise you recognise those- anyone who’s ever even dabbled in Japanese popculture would know those faces.

“See those men up there?” Tsume says with pride probably thinking your silence was something good when in reality you were worse off than ever Those are the Hokages, the greatest ninjas in our villages history”

The hokages- our village- the world around you made much more sense all of a sudden as you came to the chilling realisation that you (Y/n) (L/n) had not just died and reincarnated, you had been completely born anew in the world of Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hear me out- I know what you're thinking right now  
> Two chapters and none of the main characters have made an appearance what is this?  
> But don't worry they'll be here soon, I'm just trying to set up the mentality that reader is going to have going I to this whole mess and I don't want to just brush past the whole learning a new language and being a baby thing.  
> It might be a chapter or two maybe even three before the main three starts appearing but they will be here! I promise!
> 
> Mvh//  
> Lynxy~


	3. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader struggles with accepting the reality of being in a world she thought was fictional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Proceed with caution!!  
> In this chapter reader is in a really bad place mentally and for people sensitive to the mention of death and ED's/starvation might want to skip this one, to make sure you don't miss anything I will add a summary in the end notes! It's not a good one but it should cover the bare basics you need to know to Contiue the story without being confused.

Nothing made sense anymore. You had woken up like always the school day has been completely fine it had been normal, but then you lost all hearing and sight, you were snatch ed off your feet and thrown god knows where into a giant dark warehouse where those damn vases told you nothing And now you're supposed to be in konoha from Naruto? Like land of fire from the Manga series that’s just 20 years away from a great war Naruto.

All your years learning math and physics and all you could come up with is that it just wasn't possible, it was a story, just a made up tale from the head of a Japanese man. Konoha didn't really exist so therefore this situation didn't exist and you weren't in konoha, you weren’t the the story of Naruto you must just have a great detailed delusion or the longest lasting dream in your life.

But then would you be able to feel pain? Wouldn’t the delusion break once you realised it was a delusion, wouldn’t you have woken up by now shouldn’t anything at all ahve happened to point to it being just a fantasy??

For four months you refused to even think about it and you turned one before you even thought of accepting reality. At first you thought assumed it was all just a really life like dream, so you tried to wake up, you closed your eyes each night and thought about your room and your parents and tried to move your arms and legs to wake yourself up, and sometimes you managed to fool yourself, you would have dreams of being back and running back into your mother’s arms, your dad would be home and your friends would be there and everything would be perfect and make sense again- but then you opened your eyes you and were still just a child in a crib. And you cried, everytime you cried.

It was just too much, the thought of it made you sick. Soon the dreams of returning home turned into nightmates, each night was a horror house of the things you had lost, everything you might never get to see again. Your friends would be having fun without you, your room in the house was just another office, your parents couldn’t heat you scream- they ignored your begging, your hands would go right through them. You were forced to watch the world you knew go on without you and wake to a fake world where no one even knew your real name. Trying to figure it out the science of it wasn’t better, for a day you tried to convince yourself that if you just thought hard enough you could math yourself out of it, if Einstein can figure out that time is relative you can get yourself out of here. But it was a fruitless effort that only made your head hurt and your heart ache, no matter where you looked you couldn’t find a way out all the doors were closed, you felt like a cornered animal with the walls closing in on your; each day breathing became harder, food lost all taste, voices turned into static noise. Maybe if it was someone else, someone smarter- maybe they would have been able to find their way out, maybe more people were going through this but they had all figured it out before you, maybe you were just to stupid to get out. You threw yourself into a self hating loop and you couldn’t see the end- you couldn’t handle it, all the what ifs and what abouts, maybe if you didn’t think about it it wouldn’t hurt so much, if you didn’t think at all- you just had to not think at all.

You became quiet, refused to eat what the people who call themselves your parents shoved in your face, they weren’t your parents they were barely better than kidnappers, acting like they care for you but you aren’t theirs. Their touch felt so similar, their warmth was so familiar, but it wasn’t- it wasn’t real, you wanted so badly to hug your mother, dream after dream of your hands phasing through her and any physical touch was like a blessing- but the thought of pretending this fake one was real made you gag, it felt as motherly and loving as you so badly needed it to be but your mind screamed at you that it wasn’t, and the moment you remembered it wasn’t your real mother everything changed, the comforting warmth turn blazing, the kind touched became vile. You tried to push them away but they over powered you surrounded you made it hard to breathe. You spat up the food they tried to give you, you screamed and thew whatever you could reach to get them to stay away. You wanted out of this helllish illusion, it wasn't real it couldn't be and so eating didn't matter, nothing mattered, sleeping was just a way to pass time, pretending to play with the baby toys people bought you was meaningless everything in this word was meaningless.

People would come and go into the house, prod and poke at you, beg you to eat and bring you toy after toy just to cheer you up. Tsume came around as the resident expert on fussy babies but just her presence was enough to throw you back into thinking about the fucked up situation you’re in and the moment she tried to pick you up you hurled up about 90% stomach acid onto her shirt then proceeded to choke and sob on the Burning sensation crawling up your throat, Tsume didn’t visit much after that. After only a few days of regusi food you started to feel it affect your body, it became harder to lift your arms, you got more and more tired, your vision would blurr. You were probably dying but what did it matter, maybe if you died you could go back-

The fake parents took you to the hospital in a last attempt to get you to eat but the best psychiatrist couldn't force the tasteless mush down your throat- so instead they forced a tube down it and made you eat that way. You sobbed and screamed when the white dressed nurses and doctors held you down and pried your jaws agape for the invasive feeding tube, you tried to bite down on it but they dug their fingers into the sides of your jaws to force your mouth open til your cheeks were coloured a dark blue with bruises. Then finally as they attached everything that needed to be attached they watched you 24/7, nurses would walk in and out during the night, doctors would visit during the day with sweet voices and kind hands, but you wouldn’t budge- its all just, a nightmare you tell yourself as you fall asleep at night,a very lucid vivid nightmare- your tiny body was just your mind subconscious fear of growing up, your tired limbs were just your duvé holding you down, and maybe if you die in this dream you will finally wake up, you just wanted to wake up.

You spent two weeks with that tube down your throat until the strength came back into your body and they didn't feel the need to force feed you anymore as you finally caved and started taking the food they offered, you didn’t have the fight in you to refuse them anymore, you didn’t have the fight in you to do anything but just sit and feel nothing.

That doesn't mean you were happy to eat just yet, you weren’t happy period but especially the food felt disgusting in your mouth, but it was this or the tube and you'd rather chew through the depressing food than go through the feeling of that thing going up your nose and down your throat.

You spent two months in that hospital, your fake parents would come in after work and stay til the nurses had to kick them out, only one could stay with you in a foldable bed by your side and they'd take turns watching you through the night. It didn't feel good just watching them worry themselves sick, as the weeks went by your father started to lose weight and you mothers hands would shake everytime she fed you any food- as if scared of what would happen. You grew stronger and they started to relax a bit but you hadn't changed attitude- you still had to be coerced to eat, you still wouldn't play not smile nor did you try to talk anymore, you were healthy but you weren't really alive and it showed in the fake parents eyes that they were barely holding onto hope. You heard it in the whispers between them and the staff, you saw it in theyr eyes, you felt it in their touch, they knew you had distanced yourself completely and they didn’t know why, if you were in a healthy state of mind you might have felt sorry for them but now in your bitter slum of self pity you could only feel it was their fair share after bringing you into this world.

Three weeks after that you were able to leave the hospital with the promise to return if you relapsed. You had been able to leave for a while but your new parents had insisted on keeping you there for as long as doctors let you to make sure you were really okay.

Being wheeled out in a pushchair and through the town back home was surreal now that you know where you were, all the familiar faces- strange, clothes, stores and people all made sense now. That didn't comfort you at all but it did stop you from stressing over every single detail around you. Every person could be an enemy every kid doomed to die in a war, thoughts of houses burning and bodies littering the ground wouldn’t stop flashing through your head no matter how much you tried to distract yourself and in a last desperate attempt to block it all out you started singing old english lullabies closing your eyes and holding your ears, you can’t even say how the fake parents reacted because everything was so overwhelming all you could do was ignore the world completely.

Getting back to the Terrace house you lived in here wasn't much better, it didn't feel like coming home but it was all you have. You didn't want to upset your new parents more than you already had so you stayed quiet as they carried you up the stairs to the door and just politely nod along to their encouragements and promises of toys and games and presents. None of it really interested you, the toys were cute but they were for babies- the stories had nice pictures but again- for babies- it wasn't until they opened the door and stepped inside that you felt anything but relief that you were out of the outer world and back behind walls that his you from the truth outside of it.

You slowly took the hands away from your ears and after the buzz of your own thoughts wore off you caught the sound of the fake parents sounding angrier than you’d thought they’d be, you turn to them a little confused and find Tsume standing in your kitchen with a determined look on her face talking back to your parents with a no-arguments tone to her voice that you hadn’t heard from her.

You watch them chatter for a few minutes zoning out completely and not at all noticing the fake parents voices growing softer and more agreeable.

Then there was a high pitched bark and their initial anger suddenly made sense

Tsume had brought a puppy into your home.

”puppy…” you somehow recalled the Japanese words for dog and like magic Tsume turned to you with a sudden kind smile.

Your mother was shoved out of the way and a barking blanket was dropped by your feet, it was wrestling with it self to find it's way out and making frustrated puppy noises.

You could hear your mother whimper and complain but Tsume held her back and forced herself to your side grinning widely with hopeful but worried eyes.

She urged you to the puppy by nodding her head towards it and petting you on the back much more gently than she usually does. You turn speechless back to the bundle where a small tan snout had broken out of the fabric maze and into freedom.

You reached your small hands over and unraveled the soft blanket around the puppy until it could shake it off itself.

Caramel, it looked like caramel, it's head was the same soft brown colour as the sweet, but it's eyes were darker brown as well as it's ears, the tan part was really like a mask, much like the markings on a husky but browner with floppier ears.

Tsume said something beside you but you didn't really understand what she was saying. Not that it mattered as everything fell silent once the puppy caught sight off you and clumsily tumbled across the floor and into your face, sniffing and licking your mouth as a sloppy greeting.

Your mother shrieked behind Tsume but the Ninja held her and let you deal with it.

You gentle ran your fingers through the fur right behind the ears and the puppy barked and sneezed in your face, leaning into the touch and trying to lick your gums at the same time, It was so soft and warm. So happy, so cute.

You didn't notice when everything went silent around you, you didn't notice when your mother teared up or when your dad started to shake, you didn't notice Tsume grin grow impossibly wider and triumphant, you didn't even notice that the reason for it was that for the first time since you realised where you where you smiled.

The puppy slobbered in your face and ran circled around it-self so you could reach its favourite spots, you dug your fingers into its fur and scratched with all your might, Tricked into soft giggles when the excited pup got so into the pats that it jumped up and tumbled over itself in a somersault

Tsume leaned over and grabbed the puppy by its midriff with a single hand and pulled it back into your lap so you could let it easier, she then turned to you with a softer look and slowly said.

"She doesn't have a name yet"

You stared at her for a silent minute, your mother had Jo Ned you both at some point and was now on your other side holding onto you with a cautious look and wet eyes waiting for your response. You tried to decipher what Tsume said- you had ignored the language for so long that you had already lost a few words, but you recognised the word 'Name' and none of what came before it sounded like one so you could only guess when wanted you to name it.

A wet tongue dragged across your cheek and into your hair line, the pup tired of not having you attention demanded more loving and who were you to refuse, it was such a sweet little pup, sweep like a caramel and chocolate it look like.

Oh- you know what name would fit.

"Mars" you mumbled, cause she looked like a mara mar split in two, a chocolate body with a caramel face- or maybe it was closer to the colour of nougat, but her nose was definitely caramel, and she was so sweet and cute, it was perfect.

"Mars?" Tsume repeated, her tone going up an octave.

You nodded, Mars was a good name "Mars" you leaned into the fur of the pup and inhaled deeply, the smell of dog was so familiar to you, though you had never had one for yourself your friends and close family had had some and you always loved to play and cuddle with them.

You laughed into the fur and pulled the pup tighter into your chest though it squirmed and twisted with its endless puppy energy.

You patted beside you and found your new mothers hand, you held one of her fingers, it was all your tiny hand could hold, and turned your head just enough to smile at her.

She froze for a second before smiling wider than your ever seen your shy new mother smile before, one of the nurses slid a tray of peas and mashes potatoes in between you. Tsume grabbed Mars before the pup could gobble up your food. You mother Shakily held a spoonful of leash and potato mush to your lips, you finished a plate for the first time in months.

After that you finally started eating on your own, and your parents had immediately burst into tears, it was a bit awkward trying to finish a meal when you had two grown adults crying at your side but seeing them both so happy really out into perspective how stressed and worried they had been the last few months and it finally clicked in your head that though you couldn't see them as you parents they still saw you as their child and so you had basically forced them to watch their only daughter almost starve to death before their very eyes, guilt and shame was the least you could feel for them.

Turns out Tsume had also fixed dinner for you and brought some family along including her very own baby Kiba. You were lifted up into a high chair beside him and smiling gently reaching out to play with his hair like you used to do before you were sighed into the hospital, he seems to recognise you and reach over to roughly play around with your hair as well and for a moment you feel like you're a chimpanzee grooming another chimpanzee and getting it in return. The dinner is lovely and your happily find that you hadn't lost as many words in the language as you thought you had- so though you could still barely understand anything it's not much less than you could understand three months ago.

In the end tsume had to take Mars back, your father was heavily allergic and had already had to step out to be able to breathe, but from the reassuring tone in Tsumes voice as she was leaving you could only assume that you would be able to meet the puppy again, even your mother seemed eager to welcome the puppy back into the house with how she was coping st it and giving it all the treats she could.

The day ended better than you had thought, to say you were good again would be a gross overstatement, you don’t just get better like that, but maybe now you had a reason to want to get better. Your body still felt to heavy, even heavier than it used to, so this had to be real- trying to deny it wasn’t doing you anything good, you were now in the world that was just a story in your childhood, this was real, you were here.

A weight disappeared from your chest, you could breathe easier, this was your body, your new life, you had to accept it, and as you did a part of that initial panic finally settled and maybe finally you could step into the final stages of grief and just let yourself mourn the loss of your last life a while.

You were tucked into bed by your mom, and your dad had brought a mattress looking thing into your room to sleep on and keep track of you. He was still a stranger to you, his voice didn’t sound like home, he was strange new and confusing just like this new world, but yet here he was sleeping in the floor just to make sure that you were safe, and making warm food that made you feel warm, and he stayed with you at the hospital, and held you gently when you cried.

He loved you.

You sat in your crib for a while just looking at him as he read you a story that you could probably recite flawlessly even without understanding all the words, and you thought for just a second that maybe just maybe you could learn to love him too.

”oyasumi, otou-san” you mumbled before finally falling asleep.

And though you were falling into another night of nightmares you managed to hear him reply, choking up on his words as he just barely managed to say it in time.

”oyasumi (Y/n)-chan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Summary of this chapter!!
> 
> Reader speedruns the stages of grief and ends up in the hospital for a few months. Tsume then gives her a Puppy and Reader realise that hey maybe these new parents aren't the devil in disguise
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! You'll be seeing bigger time jumps soon!
> 
> Mvh//  
> Lynxy~


	4. A snack to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader recovers from her time at the hospital and starts Think about the future

Recovering from those two months in the hospital wasn’t a straight road, taste was slowly returning to you thanks to your father’s incredible cooking and weekly visits from Tsume and Mars really did wonders for your mental state. But still there were days where all you could think of was the war that was coming, and the friends you might never see again and those days eating felt like a chore again and the hours felt longer than ever, maybe someone else would have been excited over this, even you couldn’t deny the intense curiosity you felt about this world. After having seen the incredible things people can do here on pages and later the tv screen it was hard not to get excited at the thought it could be you doing those things, but any and all excitement over being in the same world as characters you love and the possibility of having powers like theirs is quickly over shadowed the reminder of the gory scenes the violent battles and the fact that you know how everyones story would end expect your own and just like that the childish glee is replaced by intense dread.

But still, you no longer flinch away from your new parents touch, and you were once again trying to learn the language with little success but success nontheless. So you manage to keep going despite the terrifying threat of war, you manage to keep eating despite the insistent imagery of Kiba being bloodied and bruised, you manage to get up in the morning depsite the nightmares plaguing you.

Plus it helps that it would really seem like little baby Kiba liked you as he would gurgle out and grin widely whenever Tsume brought him over to play, and now though you really didn’t feel like playing for quite obvious reasons you still somehow found the energy to play with him despite it all, no wild games, mostly just following him around as he waddled and got into trouble and picking up his toys after him and helping him reach stuff he’d otherwise never get, it was a nice dynamic, watching him explore and making sure he didn’t get hurt, felt nice to be able to focus on someone else’s health as it distracted you from thinking about your own problems.

Of course as you really should’ve expected your new parents saw this and immediately assumed the two of you would get married in the future and subsequently Tsumes visits increased and you started seeing Kiba more and more as you got better. Tsume and your dad even started buying matching outfits for you that you still grew out of far to fast to ever be worth it. You were also invited to his second birthday to which you were dressed up in another dress your dad had to buy for just that occasion as all of your other nice clothes were far to small.

And then a few months after he was invited to your birthday by your parents and threw a tantrum when it wasn’t about him, which Tsume got quite mad over but you just found quite funny.

It was around this time when your parents finally started taking out out once again, even though the doctors had claimed you perfectly healthy months ago these new parents of yours were far to fussy to even let you see the outside until you started to go mad from being inside all day doing nothing. The outings you got were still short and boring and the first few had given you harsh reminders of your reality that made you stumble back into dark thoughts once again, but with each trip outside you got better and better, until your father would even let you walk on your own without holding your hand. Though his hand still hoovered over your shoulder ready to hold onto you if anything happened and you doubt that was going away any time soon

Another year went by, Kiba was your closest friend by far and Mars had grown like a weed and was almost taller than you, as it turns out the reason Tsume was able to take her to visit you so often was because she was born fully deaf and so not fit to be a partner to any inuzuka member but perfect to be your companion something you’d probably be eternally grateful to Tsume for. Even if your visits had grown fewer and farther in between as your father’s allergies had grown worse over the years Tsume would still let you know how the puppy was doing and how loved she was as a companion dog to the clan and surrogate mother to the yearly litters of new pups. It had taken two years to get to this point but truly now as you sat with Kiba at his house and drank tea Tsumes had made for you you could say you were finally happy, you weren’t completely okay, chances are you’d never be with all the confusions and what ifs still running through your mind, but you no longer hated your existence itself in this world and that in itself was one of the greatest reliefs in you life- and that’s including your life in your original world.

However with this happiness comes the question that you had mostly pushed back until now in favour of trying to get better.

What would you do now?

Kiba talked excitedly beside you about a deer he had seen in the woods early that morning, something he saw every morning yet still felt the need to comment on every day, and Resume was humming along to a tune in her head you hadn’t heard before.

These two are and would become great ninjas, fighting for their and the village’s lives on the battle field. The woman In front of you had killed before, the kid beside you would fight a war. It seemed to tranquil now but this wouldn’t last forever, there was a war coming and you had to decide what to do about it.

You knew the series had a happy ending, the war was won Naruto became the hokage Sasuke came back to the village, all was well in the end; but there were losses, the main characters got their happy ending but everyone wasn’t as lucky and you right now knew most of the main events that put people into real danger people who weren’t main characters or even characters at all people like your neighbours people like your parents people like you. You felt morally obligated to try and stop it to do anymore you can to try and save as many people as possible but how?

Even more than that the thing that always came to mind was that out there right now was Naruto only three years old all alone, lately whenever you’re praised for your intellect when Kiba comes to visit when your dad makes you dinner your mind keeps circling back to the same thought that all this that you’re still struggling to accept Naruto the main character of this show is deprived of, how is he doing? Who’s taking care of him? Who’s teaching him how to walk, how to use utensils, how to play nice with your friends? Does he have a nanny? Is it the hokage? Do they people who feed him even talk to him?

Tsume takes you empty cup out of your hand with a kind grin and replace it with a plate of crackers and cheese for you and Kiba to munch on, did anyone look at him the way she looked at you? Did anyone welcome him home the way she did Kibas older sister, did anyone cook him food, ask about his day, spend time with him at all.

Kiba chattered on endlessly about nothing, you were much much better in the languages, good enough to understand most conversations, but he was talking far to fast with a mouth full of crackers for you to catch a single word, but it was alright, he seemed to like that you listened to him earnestly, and it wasn’t unusual to find the two of you in an entirely one sided conversation so whilst he jabbered on you had all the time on the world to contemplate your situation.

It all came down to two choices.

Would you let the story run it’s course and stay out of it knowing most of them end up happy.

Or do you insert yourself in the hopes of preventing some of the losses and tragedies despite the risks it brings.

You chewed on your cracker. You were scared of war, you didn’t like fighting, you Hated blood and violence, you didn’t even really raise your voice even you were angry. You were unfit for war in every way that mattered and chances are high that you’ll just change things for the worse.

And so you wanted to say you would stay out of it, then you’d be safe, you wouldn’t be responsible for what happens you wouldn’t be there at all you could just live your life quietly right here eating crackers and watching the story unfold as it should. That was the best option, the one with the least risk to it, the safest one.

You finally finished your first cracker when Kiba had already cleaned off the plate and Tsume was scolding him for not being better at sharing.

Screw the danger screw the war, you could just stay as Kibas childhood friend and let him lean on you after the battles, maybe you could study to become a nurse and help that way, clean up his wounds when he came home, spend your time napping with Mars and cooking with your dad, it would be perfect.

You looked at Kiba with a soft smile as you imagined your future with him, your mom- your real mom- would always say that the best thing about having a kid is getting to watch them grow into an adult, watching a person form Infront of your very eyes, and though Kiba wasn’t your child you felt that could still ring true, his scruffy hair his wide grin as he play fought with his mom.

 _Naruto would probably look like this is his mom was still alive_. A voice inside you whispered.

You shook it off as best you could, it wasn’t fair to compare the two, Kiba was Kiba.

 _Its lunch right now, do you think he’s eating alone?_. It persisted

But that’s not your responsibility, you’re just a kid yourself, even counting your years in your original world you’re just 19 it’s unreasonable to expect you to take care of a 3 year old child.

_Even if you know no one else will?_

You swallowed the last of the now tasteless cracker, you'd lost your appetite again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a boring chapter this time I'm aware, I'm struggling with pacing this story as to big time skips makes me nervous but going through several months in just a paragraph doesn't feel right either-
> 
> Any and all suggestions would help!!
> 
> Mvh//  
> Lynxy~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'd like to take this place to explain my thoughts when writing this fic and what you can expect.
> 
> See I've read a lot of reader insert and I really like the concept of bringing the reader into different worlds and involving them in the story but I always felt that something was missing in every fic I read no matter how good they were there was just that personal preference coming in to nag at me and to finally get rid of that annoying itch in my head I decided that instead of just waiting for that perfect fic I would simply make my own!
> 
> And so as it is my favourite this will be a slowburn fic that focuses a lot on strategy and moral grey areas, the romance there will be will take the backseat to more familial relations between the characters and everyone will not always get along. I'm also going to have the whole born again plot play a big part in the story and have the reader really struggle to adjust to this entirely new world including having to learn a new language and deal with the guilt of having new parents without knowing how her old ones are doing.
> 
> Now some things I'd like to note is the gender of the reader, after having written 40k I remembered the abundance of female reader interest and realised that it would probably have been better to use gender neutral pronouns to make it relatable to everyone reading, however as writing is just a hobby to me and I had already written scenes where her gender came into play I don't have the time and energy to change it, if I make another story I will definitely make it gender neutral throughout!
> 
> If you have anything else you're wondering about don't hesitate to ask! I'm open to all and every criticism and I highly encourage curiosity, though I may not be able to answer everything as I'd like to keep some things a surprise but I will do my best!
> 
> Mvh//  
> Lynxy


End file.
